Le sourire de Betty extended
by Lilouth33
Summary: This story refers back to my story in French about Ugly Betty Le sourire de Betty and delves into more details than the first one. So the rating changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Le sourire de Betty extended**

_**A.N : This is a fic based on my story (in French) for **__**Ugly Betty «**__**Le sourire de Betty**__**" (which means "Betty's smile"). In regards to the rating I put on this one, I could not go into too much details.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ugly Betty**_

**Chapter 1: After th****e braces went off**

_What a day!_ Thought Daniel after he went back to his apartment. The million dollar bra photoshoot has gone very well although at first it seemed compromised.

But once again Betty has saved the day. _That woman is a treasure! How could I have lived without her all these years! _Thinking of Betty immediately reminded him of her big event that day. Her braces had finally came off! He has been so worried when he arrived at the Guggenheim to see her knocked down on the floor. But his Betty was a fighter and thankfully regained consciousness soon.

She has been so worried to have her braces taken off in front of a lot of people. She has glanced at him and he has put a hand on her shoulder to reassure and support her. When she finally smiled at him for the first time without her braces, he had been almost blinded by the beauty of it and could not find his words for a moment. His heartbeat has also sped up without him knowing why and then even now, while he was thinking of her, he could hear it.

_I need to see her!_ He knew she was supposed to celebrate this event with her family but he hoped they will not mind if he stopped by. He really loved her whole family. He felt that it was partly thanks to them that Betty has this wonderful loving and caring personality that he admired and sometimes envied.

While arriving in Jackson Heights, he could hear Spanish music coming from her house and laughter. He rang and Hilda opened the door.

"Oh hello Daniel." She said and smiled.

"I hope I do not disturb."

"Of course not, Daniel." Said Betty as she entered the small and modest hall. "You are welcome any time, you know that." And once again her clear smile heightened his heartbeat. "Come in, come in."

"Papi, look who's here!" she said when they walked side by side into the living room.

"Hello Daniel! I'm glad to see you again."

"You too Mr Suarez."

"I already told you to call me Ignacio, Daniel."

"Of course, Ignacio."

The night passed pleasantly. Daniel loved being at the Suarez and observe Ignacio and Hilda watching crazy Mexican soaps, discuss fashion with Justin and sports with Bobby, talk to Betty about anything that came to his mind. Every time he went there, he felt happy and relaxed. There, he no longer felt he was Daniel Meade, heir of a publishing empire and co-editor in chief of a major fashion magazine but simply Daniel, a friend of Betty and her family and appreciated as such.

He also saw that her family has given her gifts and he offered her his: It was a simple necklace with a butterfly pendant on it. He saw this in some antique shop and immediately thought it would be perfect for his best friend.

"It is a thank you gift." He said. "For all the things you did and still continue to do to help or encourage me. I don't know how I would do without your friendship and support every day."

Betty was very moved by his words and hugged him. He smiled. He adored and relished on her enthusiastic and loving hugs.

Betty showed the pendant to her family. They exclaimed over it and thanked Daniel for his gift.

"Can you put it on me?" Betty asked innocently.

"Uh, sure." His hands began to shake slightly when she took her long hair out of the way to hold it up. His mouth went suddenly dry. _She has a beautiful neck! _Then he shook himself wondering why this thought has suddenly come upon him.

He finally took a deep breath and put the necklace on her. Ignacio was looking at him weirdly. Justin and Bobby have joined Betty and Hilda on the other side of the room as Betty went to the mirror to admire her new gift.

"What was that, Daniel?" asked Ignacio although he looked like he did already have an opinion.

"I hardly know, Ignacio."

"Don't worry. You'll figure it out soon." Ignacio replied with a wise smile.

The awkwardness was over and Daniel enjoyed the rest of the evening.

But when he found himself once again at his apartment and he fell asleep, he dreamed of the same scene with the necklace. Only this time, Betty has turned to face him and they were looking into each other's eyes. He bent over her… and that when he woke up.

_Damn it! _He cursed. He wanted to see the rest of the dream.

On the next day, he took more care of his appearance. The morning was spent as usual though he regretted not being able to see Betty through the glass of his office. He missed her.

At noon, he went to find her to ask her if she was busy for lunch and if she would join him for lunch. She smiled and agreed. He remarked that she was wearing his pendant and it matched her clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Discussions with Betty**** and dreams**

Betty already knew the situation about his mother and Tyler and during this lunch tried to make him see Claire Meade's side. As usual Betty's words allowed him to see besides his own perspective and understand better.

He thanked her, hugged her and immediately said he will call his mother to arrange to meet her and Tyler at a restaurant for dinner when he will come back to his office. He saw her wide smile of approval. This smile made him feel like he was on top of the world and once again his heartbeat sped up.

She said she had not much to do this afternoon and he proposed that they worked together in his office. They each will have their own things to do but it will be great to do it together. Betty smiled widely and said she has missed this and that she will be very happy to do it.

Daniel was delighted. They spent the most pleasant hours although they were both absorbed by their work. But it felt natural and easy. But when Betty left to go home after hugging him one last time, he felt empty.

At the restaurant, he apologized to his mother and Tyler. His mother who was clearly fond of Betty, and was smiling when he praised her intelligence, goodness and prettiness, once again implied that he had feelings for her which he protested. He knew that Betty meant a lot to him but to what extent, he was not sure.

The night that followed, he had another dream. This time it was of him and Betty working in his office but this time, she was seated on his knees while they were both working. It didn't feel bizarre. It felt natural like she was meant to be there. Nor did he feel disturbed by the remembrance of it when he woke up.

After that, each day Betty and him worked together, he dreamed of them in the same context but with more intimacy. One time in his dream, she has rested her head on his shoulder while he had his arm around her waist while they were both reading something. Another time, he caressed her long hair while she was fixing his tie. And after each dream, he woke up with a smile on his face but missing this tender intimacy during the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hilda's bachelorette party**

The days that followed, he has begun to repair the relationship with his half brother. They were both a bit insecure but took pains to get to know each other. Claire was very pleased and Betty told Daniel she was proud of him.

Hilda has recently become engaged to Bobby and Betty was in charge of preparing the bachelorette party. He knew that she hasn't found an activity that pleased both her and Hilda for this event. She had this frustrated expression on her face and was calling different parts of the city.

But inspiration came to her when she saw that he was consulting the schedule for the London fashion week. She begged him to let her go there saying she will do her work. He agreed and gave her the tickets. She shrieked with joy and hugged him once again.

He laughed. He loved making her happy. And he has no real need to go to London.

She left on Sunday and during the whole week, he missed her. He was wondering what she was doing, if she had a nice time.

Finally she came back and dropped off her reviews of the shows she went to and thanked him once again saying they had the best of times. He smiled.

She then signaled that she had updated her blog. What he saw written made his heart jump. _SHE HAS FLASHED GIO! What is the prick doing there?_ But she didn't seem upset by it. In fact she wrote she had a really honest conversation with him and congratulated him on his engagement. Daniel was glad that this guy has found someone… other than Betty.

Betty then took off to work. Daniel was happy to know she was back. They had already agreed to have lunch together. In fact, since a few weeks, he could not remember when he did not have lunch with her.

The following night came the first somewhat sexual dream he had about Betty. He dreamed she has flashing him. He pulled her into his arms running his hands down her sides and back and he was toying with her bra. When he woke up, he was quite embarrassed by his body's reaction to this dream. _You can't think like that, Daniel! She is your friend!_

Thankfully, he was able to forget the dream when he saw Betty the next day. But he couldn't help thinking she was getting more beautiful by the day. He has noticed that since a few months she has started to wear more flattering clothes and that her hair was more nicely styled but still her old bubbly personality and originality had not disappeared completely and he was grateful for that. He didn't want her to change what he felt was an essential part of her.

Their lunches together produced little talk in Mode. Most people has gotten used to see Betty and Daniel together or not very far from each other and sharing everything. No one got surprised when they exchanged plates to taste the other's dish. Most of the people at Mode even liked Betty. She had a way of connecting with people.

Daniel knew that at first they had questioned why he kept this kind of assistant because everyone knew of his reputation and his shallow view on people. But soon, as he began to grow more serious and assured on his work, they had began to say that it was because she did his work for him. He did not protest at this. He knew she had saved his hide more than once. Then the Mode people saw that they were becoming close friends and wondered if the friendship was only the only thing that went on between the two. To this point, they were two main sides: The ones who firmly believed on a platonic relationship, the other who were convinced that if there was friendship, it was headed towards something completely different.

Daniel hardly knew what to think about these last particular rumors. A few months ago, he would have dismissed it but now he did not know. His feelings for Betty were very confused.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Hilda's wedding.**

Daniel had a serious headache and Betty gave him something to drink which had a disgusting feel on his throat. He grimaced but he had to admit this stuff actually worked. Then he told her that she did not need to replace Amanda. But she did not mind and admitted she kind of missed her old desk. He smiled. It was good to see her there, not that he wanted her to move backwards and be his assistant again but it was great to be able to work and see her through the glass window of his office.

But what she did really surprised him. She invited him at Hilda's wedding as her date. He was delighted and was quick to accept while pretending like it was no big deal. But it will be nice to have her on his arm for the day. He felt proud to have the privilege to escort the woman he has come to regard as an essential part of his happiness and source of support to this event.

He remembered when his wife Molly died, the only person he ever thought of calling first was her. She didn't say anything; his expression had told her everything she needed to know. She pulled him in her arms as he sobbed into her shoulder. His pain was so deep and only the tenderness of her hands caressing his back has soothed him a little. He could hardly remember how long they have spent there holding each other. Betty took care of him by making him eat something, listening to him when he needed to talk about Molly. When came the day of Molly's funeral, Betty has spent the entire day fending off paparazzis, giving him privacy when he needed to be alone or being there when he needed it. It was one of these moments where it was once again confirmed that he could not live without Betty as a constant presence in his life.

He then went away to a meeting with advertisers. But when he finished it and went to join Betty, her expression told him that something happened that he was not going to like. It was confirmed when she said the name of Henry. Daniel hated this guy for putting Betty through so much heartache with the whole drama with Charlie and the baby. Everytime he heard his name, he wanted to hire some of the hit men his family occasionally used to hunt down and kill this no good accountant.

Even more galling, Betty was considering going to the wedding with him. Has she forgotten her bloodshot eyes and depression when he left? When he finally saw this prick again with his son, he had to restrain himself with great pains to strangle the guy. He had to admit the kid was cute. When he heard that Henry was interviewing for a position as an accountant in a law firm here in New York, Daniel knew he had the perfect opportunity to get him out of everyone's life. _Including my own!_

Evidently, when Betty heard what he has done, she was furious and they quarreled. Although he hated doing that, he called back the law firm to recommend Henry. But that didn't stop him to think of some ways to get rid of the guy or at least get him as far away as possible from Betty.

Saturday came and he prepared himself to go to Hilda's wedding. When he first saw Betty dressed to the nines, he was speechless. The green dress emphasized the soft curves of her body and her skin seemed to glow. He mumbled something about her looking great before internally beating himself for saying such a weak understatement as "great".

She thanked him for giving Henry his job back. Although he had no real relish to do it, he offered to apologize to him. But when she told him Henry was not coming, he had great difficulty to restrain himself to pumping his fist in the air and shouting a gleeful "Yes!" Now he could actually enjoy the day in the company of his Betty.

The wedding was at the same time simple and beautiful. Hilda was radiant and Betty delighted. Daniel though he knew he should watch Hilda could not prevent his eyes to stray to Betty and he smiled at her obvious joy and happiness.

Hilda's speech moved him to the very core because he finally recognized his true feelings. He could not believe he has taken so long to recognize that it was love that he felt for her. A love so deep and powerful to make him almost weak in the knees. A love that would make him "throw himself under a bus" and do anything to protect her as Hilda said. He understood now that what he had felt when he saw Henry again was jealousy.

This realization propelled into the hall pacing up and down trying to calm his "feverish state". When he heard that the first dance had begun, he walked back into the room, took several deep breaths and invited Betty to dance.

She accepted and at the moment, she put her hand on his, an electric shock ran through his whole body and his heartbeat was pounding loudly. It was even worse when he lightly put his hand on her waist. He could feel the soft flesh of her body underneath her dress and that drove him mad. He was so happy that a large smile of happiness stretched on his mouth and that made Betty laugh.

On this moment, he felt they were alone on the dance floor. They talked but he could not remember the subject. He was contemplating the woman he loved, marveling on her smile, her beautiful brown eyes, and her lips. He never wanted to kiss her so much than at this moment but he restrained himself not knowing if she would like it.

Then he noticed her looking at her right and smiling more widely than before. He tore himself from his absorption with her and glanced at the same spot. He saw Justin dancing with his boyfriend Austin. It was his coming out. Daniel was happy for him and even more that he knew that Betty felt her happiness to be complete.

After that, he had to let her go so she could dance with members of her family but he immediately felt empty. He did not ask other women to dance though he has noticed several of them eyeing him with appreciation. But he was focused on Betty, getting jealous of anyone dancing with her who was not her immediate family.

He could not at last reclaim her for another dance. Betty noticed his expression and asked him the reason. He preferred not to tell her anything for the moment knowing this was not the right place for a declaration. She joked with him and he laughed. He adored her humor. She sighed and glanced at her family knowing that they were happy and content. He assented adding silently "even more when I have you in my arms."

A salsa came next and she asked him if he remembered his salsa lesson. He smiled remembering her teaching him over the phone.

"It has been a while. But I can try again."

She repeated to him what she had said about the basic step: "You are still biting your lower lip." She added with humor.

"No."

"Daniel!" she protested teasingly.

"All right, all right." He replied laughing.

As tradition dictated, Hilda threw her bouquet. Betty was the one who caught and Daniel caught the garter. He was smiling very widely and Betty was blushing. Hilda and Bobby then left for their two weeks honeymoon to Mexico.

Daniel danced other few dances with his Betty and then they separated to go home. Daniel wished he could find an excuse to stay longer with Betty. But he could find nothing.

His dream that night was quite "tame": He dreamed he was kissing Betty. They were alone on the dance floor. Their kiss started sweet and tender but quickly turned passionate. They could not separate. Daniel was mad when he woke up. The sensations he felt during that dream kiss were strong. He wanted nothing more that to make it reality. But he knew he had to proceed slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Betty's decision**

Two week after Hilda's wedding, Daniel still had no idea how to proceed in regards to his love for Betty. He felt he could not stay on this uncertainty for too long. He will have to tell her one day and that thought frightened because he had no idea how Betty would react.

He called her to ask her if she wanted to work on something for the hundred anniversary issue. She accepted and half an hour later she arrived with the town car he had sent for her. He was once again charmed. She was wearing a most becoming black dress with a butterfly brooch. They ordered sushi and started work. They had a lighthearted argument about which photo of him should go in the issue. He loved these peaceful nights with her. When he asked her to write his profile, she was very moved and accepted. She was the best to present him as this new man since she was the one who installed this change in him. It seemed she wanted to say something to him but finally decided against it. He knew she was lying when she said she forgot but was sure that she will tell him when she will be ready.

But when he got Mark's e-mail the next day, he was furious. _WHAT? It is not true! Not my Betty! It's not possible!_ He resolved to act like he had not received the e-mail. But when Betty entered his office slamming his computer closed, he realized it was the truth. She was really leaving to London! She even started a prepared speech to let him know how she appreciated these four years with him. He cut her off trying to feign nonchalance and indifference all the while repeating to himself. _"She is just an employee. She is just an employee."_

She wondered at his calm manner and passed him a form he needed to sign to release her from her contract. He had to restrain himself not to tear apart this offending paper in front of her and once again affected a cool manner. He knew that Betty was not fooled because she glanced at him again before leaving.

For once, he was grateful he had a business lunch so he could skip lunch with Betty. He was prepared to see her knowing she wanted to leave. He began to pace in his office trying to find a way to make her stay at Mode… and with him.

The rest of the day, he avoided Betty. He was distracted and in a bad mood but he could not find anything. And the message Betty left on his phone to remind him to sign the paper before tomorrow finished to anger him. Why did she want so much to put an ocean between them? Has she found out his true feelings and because she did not return them used the first opportunity to put distance between them? No, he knew and hoped it wasn't the last case.

The day after, when she was walking towards his office, he burnt down the form. He knew it was childish but he could not bear to let her go. She was looking at him with alarm and seeing he hurt himself, entered his office and tended to him. While putting bandages on his injured hand, she asked the reason of his behavior. He replied he needed to think about it but she once again stressed she needed the form soon so she could have the job.

Since he was unwilling to discuss it further, she left both hurt and angry. _Please stay with me! Please don't go so far away!_

A while later, his mother came into his office worried about him. She already knew about Betty wanting to leave Mode. He explained he didn't want to let her go taking the pretext of her writing his bio. But his mother was not fooled and told him that he had feelings for Betty. He protested though he knew in his heart it was the truth but he was not ready to admit it to his mom. She advised him to give her a reason to stay.

When he saw her again, he could not help blurting out that he could not live without her. He offered a promotion and a bigger salary. She only said she needed to think about it and she will see him tomorrow.

All day, he could not concentrate wondering if Betty was going to accept his offer. He had his answer the next day. She entered his office and sat on the sofa next to him. He lifted his eyes to her and her expression told him everything. She was leaving. She wanted to pursue her dream in another country. He had to let her go.

His heart was breaking, he could not breath. It was as if his throat was closed. Grief was washing over him with each "wave" more painful and absolute than the previous one. He signed resignedly the form and handed it back to her. Then as she tried to speak, he made an excuse and ran off. He went to see his mother and told her he was taking the day off. Claire immediately understood what happened by the expression on her son's face.

Daniel came back to his apartment and began to drink, hoping the alcohol will soothe for a while the pain he felt in every part of him. But as he sank into a drunken sleep, the pain made her reappearance the morning after combined with the hangover.

He dragged himself to work and during the whole week completely avoided Betty during the whole week but when he heard her message, he wanted to come one last time. But when he arrived it was to see her dancing happily with Marc and Amanda. He then knew he had lost her.

He was so absorbed by his contemplation of the woman he loved and was losing that night that he did not notice his mother until she has put her hand on his shoulder. She asked him if he was going to talk to Betty. But he couldn't. The pain was too raw. He went away not wanting anyone to witness his grief and the tears beginning to pool in his eyes.

The two weeks after Betty's departure were weeks of nothingness for him. He went to work then home to eat and sleep. It was heartache not to expect Betty coming into his office to chat with him. He went through the Book and reread the bio that Betty has written for him before her leaving. She described as a good man, generous, giving, and affectionate. She wrote he had always encouraged her to follow her dreams. This sentence stroke Daniel. He had let her pursue her career and her dreams; he should do the same for himself. He deserved to pursue his interests by himself.

He has made his decision. Now all was left was to announce it.

"Mum." He called when he entered her office. She was chatting with Tyler and looked up.

"Yes?"

"I have made a decision."

"What decision?"

"I decided I want to resign from Mode and hand it over to Wilhemina. I want to pursue something else. Something I need to try by myself not by being handed over to me. I need a change."

Claire smiled widely: "Of course, you are."

"You're ok with this?"

"Yes."

"All right then. I will go to announce it to Wilhemina. And can we schedule a press conference for tomorrow? Then I will leave for London."

Claire smiled even more and said: "At last. I was wondering when you were going to make this decision to follow her."

"I did not fool you once, didn't I?"

"A mother knows. She is a great girl, Daniel."

"I like her too." Intervened Tyler. Daniel glared at his half brother. "Eh! No need to get jealous! I am not after your girl!"

Daniel announced the news to Wilhemina who was very much surprised, then he came back to his office. His mother called him an hour later saying she has arranged a press conference for the next day at ten a.m. He arranged for the Meade jet to get him to London and a hotel in the centre of London to leave three hours after that last conference. Then he spent the free hours he had during the afternoon writing his last letter from the editor. Remembering Betty's advice to "write from the heart", that's exactly what he did. In this last letter, Betty was never named but everyone who knew them could guess she was the friend he was referring to. In this letter, he proclaimed for all the world to read his love for her. Then he went back to his apartment to pack.

The next day, when he announced his decision at the press conference, it caused much uproar. Why would a Meade abandon his family's crown jewel magazine to start over? He voluntarily stayed vague giving reasons of a lack a passion and drive (more precisely since Betty left). He knew that everyone will understand his reasons as soon as the issue will hit the stands. But it was not his concern anymore.

The seven hours flight was boring. Daniel tried to sleep but was too nervous. He took a cab to his hotel then went to sleep. He needed to have a clear head. He had found out where Betty worked and she had to pass through Trafalgar Square. He will wait for her here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Reunion**** and first unofficial date**

The day after, Daniel went to Trafalgar Square and waited impatiently for her to appear. _THERE SHE IS!_ He would recognize her signature wide smile anywhere. He recognized at that moment that he had been wrong to try to keep her at Mode. She was clearly thriving in this new town. She looked like a new woman: Confident, self assured and happy. And the beauty he always saw in her was now obvious. She was wearing her hot pink coat, a blue and black striped shirt, black skirt and white with black polka dots heels. Her glasses have been changed to a more classic black that highlighted her brown eyes. Her hair was flowing in beautiful brown curls all around her face. He planted himself directly into her path.

She was so absorbed in her phone call that she almost ran into him. She apologized but stopped talking when she finally saw who was standing in front of her. He asked her if she had two minutes to talk. She nodded and they sat on the steps leading to the National Gallery. He told her of his decision to leave Mode. She was very much surprised and asked if it was a difficult decision. He told her of his resolution to try things for himself. She once again told him her belief in his abilities.

He apologized for his behavior before her departure and saw that he was forgiven. She asked him if he would now come back to New York_. No way! I am staying here with you. I will not let you go again!_

He took a deep breath and finally asked her out to dinner. He could feel his heartbeat as he waited nervously for her reply. She smiled, blushed and replied: "I would love that."

_SHE SAID YES!_ He felt relieved. She needed to go back to her work so she hugged him. Daniel let himself enjoy the feel of her body next to his, her lovely smell of apricot washed over him. He had difficulty letting her go but he knew he had to.

She began to walk away then turned and teasingly made him the offer of being her assistant. He felt his smile stretch on his lips as he remembered when he told her that in twenty years, he'll probably be her assistant. He replied on the same tone that he will submit his resumé. She giggled and walked away. He watched until he could not discern her through the crowd then went back to his hotel. He asked to the receptionist if he knew a nice restaurant not too pricey but with originality. The receptionist counseled him who was near the Thames. Daniel called Betty at her work and told her if he could meet there. She agreed and said she will be here around 8.

The rest of the afternoon passed very slowly. Daniel has written an e-mail to his mother to let her know of his safe arrival. He even wrote to Alexis and DJ. Then he spent time to decide what to wear finally deciding on a nice pair of jeans and a blue shirt.

Since the restaurant was not far away, he walked there and sat himself at his reserved seat while waiting for Betty. _All right, Daniel, you need to calm down and proceed slowly. She deserves to be "courted"._

Betty arrived not long after him and scanned the restaurant to look for him. He raised his hand and grinned as he got up to welcome her. She smiled back and gave her coat. She was wearing a very flattering blue and black dress with blue heels and her B necklace.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look handsome too."

They sat and ordered. He asked her about her job and she launched into an enthusiastic rendition of what she has done so far. For the moment, they were still working on the first issue that will come out in about two months. He listened to her with a smile as he always did. He felt content just being close to her and hearing once again her beloved voice.

She said she was rambling too much and asked him if he had news about his family. He told her the e-mails he sent. Then the conversation flowed on between them. But this time, it had not his previous "friends only" vibe. There was definitively some flirting going on and Daniel loved it.

They were so immersed in their conversation that the waiter had to come to tell them they were closing soon. Daniel proposed that they should walk down the Thames. He was not ready to say goodbye to her yet. She accepted.

While they were admiring the view, he remembered when they had done the same on Brooklyn Bridge. Even at that time, it felt right. She really helped get over his depression that night. And now she was the one he wanted but she was the polar opposite of Sofia: Intelligent, sensitive, modest, sensible, compassionate, and so beautiful both inside and out.

They spent quite a few hours just chatting. It got very late and he knew he had to let her go because she was beginning to feel tired. He said that he has not visited London and if she would agree to visit the town with him. She agreed saying that she didn't have much time to visit also and that it would be great to do it in his company. She added she will call him tomorrow to tell him when she will be available.

She hugged him and he treasured it because she caught a cab and drove home. He went to his hotel with a spring on his step. It has gone better than he expected: She was obviously delighted to see him but to what extent he was not sure. He will let her set her own pace.

He knew he was not very patient when it came to love but she was too important for him to screw up. She needed to see him as a respectful and reliable guy. A man whom she could actually consider dating. He will not push her too fast, too soon.

Betty called him to tell him that she will be available around 2 p.m and they could meet in front of the steps of the National Gallery. He very eagerly accepted and waited impatiently to leave for Trafalgar Square.

He saw her arrive. This time, she has changed into a comfortable black shirt, jeans and tennis shoes. They hugged and she proposed to explore the neighborhood around Trafalgar Square and if they had the time go to Hyde Park. He was up to everything that would allow him to stay in her company a long time.

The time they spent together was one of the most delightful he ever spent. Betty had the gift to see the beauty in everything and remark the small details that escaped him. He was looking at her with a smile. Time with her was never boring. He knew he has always been a bit cynical but her enthusiasm was contagious. He silently thanked his late father for having picked her.

Betty looked at him, delighted to see the hapiness painted on his face : «What are you thinking about?» she asked him.

He replied that he was thanking his father and complimented her on her outlook of life saying that she made everything so beautiful and interesting, that he sometimes felt like an boring old man next to her.

"You are not old and certainly not boring. You made my work at Mode a pleasure from beginning to end. You became someone I can trust and confide in, someone that helped me when I needed it."

«But I acted like a jerk so many times.»

«You're only human. You made mistakes but you always redeemed yourself. Do you believe I would have stayed to work with you for so long if I have not seen your qualities? Don't lower yourself so much, Daniel. I think you are wonderful."

«Thank you Betty.»

«As we're being honest, can I ask you something ? You don't have to anwer if you'd rather not.»

«Go on.»

«The dinner we had yesterday…» She was nibbling on her lower lip and was looking away, a clear proof of her unease.

«Yes?» Daniel knew what she was about to ask. He had to be honest with her and risk losing her.

«Was it a friendly dinner or…»

«Betty.» He interrupted. «May I be honest with you ? I am going to tell you the truth but if you don't want to, I will understand.»

He took a deep breath and added: «If I came to London, it was not only to pursue a career for myself, this was my second reason. If I came, it was to see you. When I told you I couldn't live without you it was not only as a friend. In fact, I am in love with you and didn't know how to tell you. I have to tell you that I will not force you into anything. If you don't wish to see me, I will understand and go away right away. I do not wish to make you unhappy.»

Betty stayed silent processing what she had just heard. She remembered the hint Claire Meade has given her about Daniel's feeling for her at her going away party. So she was right! She couldn't believe it. She, who was so normal and from a modest background has made one of New York's most influential men fall in love with her. And so much in love with her that he had left his work and life in New York to follow her in a foreign country.

She noticed Daniel's anxious look and replied : «Daniel, it is a surprise for me as you can see. However, I will not deny that I am very much flattered by it. Can you give me time to get to know you in another way than being a friend? You are a wonderful man and I can't believe you have feelings for someone as ordinary as myself."

«You are not ordinary, Betty. You are the one who is wonderful.»

«Daniel!» she protested.

«I assure you it is quite true. So, will you agree that we keep seeing each other? I will wait as long as you want me to.»

«I agree. I am relieved that we had that talk.»

«Me too. I didn't know how to tell this kind of things. At least now, you know.»

And it was true. The uncertain feeling has resolved itself. Daniel knew she was not ready yet to move to the next step. He will wait patiently and "court" her properly until she will be sure of herself. It will not be easy for him but she deserved the very best.

They continued their walk in comfortable silence. They bought take out and ate in Hyde Park chatting. Then they had to leave. They hugged and left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Cour****ting Betty and shared happiness**

_(A.N: Lemon in this chapter. I hope I did it well and that you will like it.)_

After this walk, Daniel began to "court" Betty. He sent flowers at work. Pink gerbera daisies were still her favorites. Another time, he sent her a CD of Sonny and Cher's greatest hits. The first song was precisely the one that they sang in duet years ago. That gift made Betty laugh. She appreciated he could remember and laugh about his faults in judgment.

They continued to see each other as much as possible. She also appreciated he left her space to breathe, think things through and see her London friends.

When he couldn't see her, he searched for a job and an apartment. He finally decided to create a sponsoring agency that he baptized "Butterfly's chrysalis" to pay homage to Betty. He didn't want to use his family name to get clients. He proceeded by talking to Betty about it. She talked about it at work, her work colleagues talked about it. Soon he had a few employees and clients that got bigger as his success began to be obvious. Betty was proud of him. This job was perfect for him. He was doing what he has done with her: he allowed other people to live their dreams.

Betty really had time to think about Daniel's feelings and her own. He knew it was difficult for him to wait that long but he never complained. A month after his arrival, she was now quite aware that she had fallen in love with him. She planned to tell him.

She asked him to come to her apartment and that she will make dinner for them both. He accepted saying he will bring the wine. She made chicken following her father's recipe and a chocolate mousse.

They had a most pleasant dinner though Betty was a bit on edge not knowing how to make Daniel aware of her changed feelings. He noticed her discomfort and asked her: "You're all right, Betty?"

"I'm fine. It's just… I have something to tell you and I am not sure how to do it." She took a deep breath and continued: "You remember a month ago, you told me of your feelings. Well, now mine are… the same… I feel the same." Then she blushed and lowered her eyes.

The joy Daniel felt when hearing this was too great to describe. He took, with much gentleness and tenderness as he could, her chin and lifted her head so her eyes could meet his. The he asked: "May I?" Betty nodded.

Their first kiss was tender and sweet. He stopped to see her reaction. Her eyes were closed and she had a smile on her face. Their second kiss quickly became a rather passionate one. He was clutching her to his chest while her hands were holding his neck and went down caressingly down his back causing shivers down his spine, and then settled on his waist.

They both felt the world has disappeared and all was left was them. They had to separate for air and she whispered: "Stay here tonight?"

"You're sure? I can wait."

"I want to. Stay." And she kissed him.

"Bedroom?" he croaked.

"Second door to your left." She replied breathlessly.

She began to take his shirt off his trousers. Then she opened the buttons. He was not inactive either lowering the back zipper of her strapless dress. She took his shirt off and admired his chest. She ran a hand over it while he sighed. Then his trousers and socks came off and he was standing there on his boxers. Her dress pooled at her feet and he stopped to admire her.

She began to feel a little self conscious and tried to hide.

He took her hands off and told her: "Don't hide. You are beautiful." He had the same serious expression when he first told her that about a year ago.

He took her black bra off and admired her breasts. Then he began to lightly caress them, tenderly at first then more passionately while her breathing became labored. Then he kissed them and began to lightly suck them. She moaned.

His hand went lower and he began to caress there through the silk of her panties. He was attentive to what she liked and what she felt uncomfortable wanting to give her pleasure. Her needs were more important than his.

She took his boxers away and began to lightly caress his manhood while he groaned. He took off her panties and growled: "Condoms?" She gestured to her bedside table. He put the condom.

"You're ready?" he asked.

"Yes." She replied in a whisper.

He slid into her. She gasped at his size. He stopped to let her becoming used to it.

"All right?"

"Yes." She groaned. Her voice had gone lower which he found very sexy.

"Please." She begged.

He began to move within her softly at first then encouraged by her moans and cries, faster and deeper. Their orgasm was mutual and he collapsed in top of her.

He kissed her and said: "I love you."

"I love you too."

They made love quite a few times before they went to sleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Daniel woke first to see Betty tenderly nestled in his arms a serene expression and a little smile on her face while she was sleeping. Daniel was contemplating her with a wide smile of delight. She was in his arms! She loved him! It seemed too good to be true!

And their making love last night was just wonderful! She was a wonderful lover! All the women he had slept with before could not compare to her. He now knew how much better it was to make love instead of just having sex. He loved and treasured everything about her.

Betty was about to wake up. Her eyelids fluttered and her sparkling brown eyes met his. She smiled.

"Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?" he asked her.

"With you as my pillow, very well."

"So I only serve as a pillow?"

"But of course." They laughed. The mood was peaceful and loving.

"Let's have breakfast." She said. "I'm hungry!"

"I am too." And he kissed her.

"I was not talking about that kind of hunger."

"Oh really?" he asked and his kisses soon made her forgot anything about breakfast.

They once again made love with her riding him this time. Then they went to breakfast.

Daniel loved to observe Betty's morning routine. She was humming while she was preparing coffee, orange juice, and toasts. Disregarding her weak protests, he sat her on his knees while they were both eating. It felt natural and Betty said she loved to see him with his hair all messed up. He replied that he thought the same about her hair and that he was even happier that he was the one who caused it. She giggled.

"Betty, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, Daniel."

The rest of the weekend was spent at her house. He only came home to take a supply of clothes. They spent the weekend making love on her bed or her shower. She cooked wonderful meals. He felt at peace knowing he has at last found the right woman for him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Life as a couple**

The days following the start of their relationship were very happy. They had found a balance. When she needed to work late, he waited for her at her house. The rest of the time, she was at his house. They both had a picture of each other on their work desk. During the weekends, they visited London and England. However, about a week after the "official first date" at her apartment, they were caught by a photographer while they were enjoying a lover's stroll through Hyde Park. Soon, all the fashion who had previously ignored where Daniel Meade was, knew that he was now living in London and was in a new relationship with his former assistant.

The day after, Betty saw the front page of every fashion and trash newspaper showing a picture of them kissing. She was furious, not being used to have her privacy invaded. Daniel, who had seen as well as her the newspapers, came to her apartment. They discussed it. Betty understood that his last name and former actions allowed the press to have a wonderful subject. On the other hand, Betty who has worked long enough in the fashion media industry knew how fickle and subject to whims of the moment this world was.

They both decided to have a joint interview to appease the press appetite. They chose an English tv show who was both highly regarded for its reputation of intelligent but not intrusive questions.

The interview began by the host asking them questions about their work. Then he asked:

"From what I understand, Miss Suarez, you were Mr Meade's assistant for many years?"

"Yes." She replied. "It is all thanks to him that I have gotten as far as I am. He had always encouraged me to take risks and follow my dreams."

"But Betty, if you got where you are now, it is thanks to your own merit and talent. I did not do much" Daniel protested.

"You didn't do much? Who gave me the job as a junior features editor at Mode? You helped more than you know."

"How did your relationship began?"

"Very badly at first." Replied Daniel. "I was so blind and shallow when we first began to work together. I tried everything to make her quit. I gave her tasks well below her intelligence level."

"Is that true, Miss Suarez?"

"Oh yes. He was horrible at first but I soon saw that he had enormous potential and that he was a good man and I tried to help him as much as I could."

"She didn't just help me. She made me to change for the better. Without her, I would've not lasted longer than a day in the job as an editor in chief. She is my savior, in more ways than one." Daniel added while kissing her hand. She smiled at him with a loving expression.

"And then you became friends?"

"Yes, we became a real team each helping and encouraging each other if needed. We had our arguments but we soon made up." Betty replied.

"She has been kinder and more patient than I really deserve." Said Daniel kissing her cheek.

"So when did you fell in love?" asked the journalist.

"For me, it was her sister Hilda's speech at her wedding that made me realize that I l have fallen in love with her."

"Really? It was at that moment?" asked Betty.

"Yes."

"Wow!"

"And for you Miss Suarez?"

"Well after Daniel moved to London, he told me of his feelings. I told him I needed to think about him. It was a huge step to transition from best friends to lovers and I wanted to make sure we were not doing a big mistake. So he left me enough space to think things through and about a month later, I finally could tell him that I loved him. We have been together ever since."

"But I imagine the press hounding your every move must have been difficult?" asked the interviewer.

"Yes. I know my former reputation and my family name have put me under scrutiny. I have accepted it. But I would not want for Betty to be hurt by nasty rumors. She deserves the very best."

"I know Daniel and I appreciate you caring not to see me hurt in any way. But I have been in the media industry for over four years now. I understand how it works."

The journalist asked Betty and Daniel a few more questions about their visits to London and England. Then he concluded the interview. They shook hands and parted. With the cameras off, the journalist congratulated them for their strong relationship and that he was happy to have known them.

While walking back to Betty's apartment arm in arm, they discussed the interview which went well. They both agreed that this journalist seemed like a nice guy. In fact, this journalist Henry Treybar and his wife Anne became one of their closest friends. Three weeks after this interview, they gradually ceased to interest the press and could go back to their normal life.

Finally came the day of the launch party of Betty's new magazine. Of course, Daniel was going as her plus one. The night in question, he came to Betty's apartment. She wanted to surprise him with her dress. She only said she will wear green. He bought her an emerald necklace. And he was so much surprised that he was speechless. She was wearing a most becoming gown with matching heels. His mouth hung open while his eyes swept caressingly over her whole body.

"WOW! Betty, you look… you look… WOW!"

Betty smiled teasingly and replied: "I take it you like it."

"Like it! I love it! Do we really have to go to this party?"

"Yes, Daniel."

"This is for you." He handed her the jewelry case. She opened it and she was the one to be struck speechless. This was an exquisite diamond and emerald necklace.

"I hope you like it."

"I love it. Can you put it on me?"

"Of course." He put the necklace and could not resist bending over and kissing her neck. She whirled around and kissed him passionately. He knew this is one of her most erogenous zone. After several minutes, they separated and though their eyes betrayed that they would both like to skip this party, they composed themselves and headed out.

Daniel never felt prouder when he stepped into the building with Betty on his arm. She was finally on the limelight where she deserved to be. He felt honored that he had the privilege to share the life of such an amazing woman. He watched Betty mingle and chat with other guests. They danced together and he loved that she nestled tenderly against him. She had closed her eyes and was smiling while her head was resting on his chest. She raised her eyes to his and he kissed her. They resumed dancing looking into each other's eyes.

Then they introduced a salsa and he asked her to dance with him. Without telling her, this last month he has taken twice a week a salsa lesson and now he was eager to show her his new moves. Betty was very much surprised but soon could match him step for step. The dancers stopped to watch them and applauded when they finished. They laughed then Betty asked him: "Where did you learn to dance? You made quite a lot of progress."

"I took a class twice a week. My teacher Helena really helped as well as her girlfriend Mary."

"Well then, they did a great job. I am ready to leave. Are you?"

"So am I?"

"I need to tell goodbye to Mr Dunne and few friends. Then we will go." They said goodbye and went back to his apartment where they made love all night long. Daniel wondered if he would ever stop marveling to wake up with her in his arms. He really hoped not.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Moving in and engagement**

Four months have passed since Daniel had arrived in London. A lot of things have happened. Betty's magazine has hit the hands and has become an instant success. Betty was delighted that a lot of people felt the same about the issues she was introducing in her magazine. The things she was passionate about pleased an ever increasing readership.

During the summer, Betty's family came to London accompanied by Austin. Ignacio was glad to see his daughter so happy with him and welcomed him into the family. One day, while Hilda, Betty, Justin, Austin and Bobby were out, Daniel took a deep breath and told Ignacio that he wanted to ask Betty to move in with him so he wanted his approval.

"This looks serious between the two of you."

"I hope it is. I love your daughter, Ignacio. I would like to ask her to marry me soon. But I don't want to rush anything. That's why I want to ask her to move in with me so I could see what she feels about marriage."

"You have my approval Daniel. I've seen the happiness you have brought to Betty's life."

"Thank you Ignacio."

Daniel asked Betty to go with him at dinner. Her family said they will be busy that night since Justin has reserved some tickets for a show. Daniel reserved at the same restaurant they had their first "unofficial" date.

At the end of the meal, Daniel took Betty's hands: "I wanted to ask you something specific tonight."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you will move in with me."

"Oh my god, Daniel! Yes! I would love that!"

Daniel smiled with relief and taking her face between his hands kissed her passionately. He then detached one of her hands from his neck and put a copy of his kees on it. Then he kissed her once again.

With the help of her family who was thrilled that their relationship has came so far, Betty began to pack up her things to move in with Daniel. He was delighted to come home and know that Betty was waiting for him or that she will come home to him when she left work.

Four months after Betty's moving in, Daniel was decided. He was going to propose to Betty. He sent an email to Ignacio to ask for his approval. Ignacio replied that he was more than happy to grant it though he did add the traditional paternal threat of killing him if he hurt her.

One night of November Betty came home to see the entry way entirely littered with roses petals. She followed the path towards the dining room where the room was alight with thousands of candles. At the center of the room, Daniel stood looking extremely nervous. He swallowed and began.

"Betty, you know I love you, right?"

"Of course. I love you too."

"I don't know how I lived without you all these years. There's something about you that is irresistible. You are beautiful both inside and out. You are intelligent and funny. You always know what to say to soothe and cheer me when I am feeling down. I can't live without you because when I am, I feel at home. When you are not next to me, I feel empty. You make my life so beautiful, full of passion and love and so interesting. You taught me to be a better man, a man who I hope is worthy of you. I was always seeking for the right woman for me without realizing that she hab been under my nose all these years. I am in love with you Betty and… » He knelt down while Betty was speechless. "Will you marry me?»

«YES !» Betty shouted and she threw herself at him making him laugh with delight and relief. "YES! YES!"

Daniel laughed and put the engagement ring on her finger. It was a beautiful gold ring with a diamond at the center surrounded by smaller ones. Betty was moved.

"It is perfect. I love you, Daniel."

"I love you too."

They kissed.

The next morning, Daniel woke up to find once again Betty sleeping in his arms. He was contemplating her with a happy smile which got larger when he saw the ring on her finger.

_Mrs Betty Meade, how well that sounds. Mrs Meade, my wife_. He thought about the future. He would like to be married soon and he would like some children. He was sure that Betty will be a wonderful mother both loving and just. And he would love their children and never let them doubt his love like his own father has done.

He felt at peace knowing that thanks to Betty, he has at least found his place in the world. Before meeting her, he always felt disconnected, always on the surface of things, never delving into them. And above all, he felt many times he was not wanted, not taken seriously by anyone. And always on the back of his mind, he felt he was better than his reputation of an arrogant playboy. And Betty has allowed him to reveal his real persona. She allowed him to be generous, to think of her happiness before his own. He felt wonderful to know that Betty when she first met him saw the man, not the last name or the fortune. She saw what seldom people have seen: A good man struggling to play someone he was not. She saw that he craved love, acceptance and support and has given him exactly what he needed. Under her influence, the man he was underneath that spoiled manwhore bastard began to emerge. It has not been easy and sometimes he has slipped into his old habits. But Betty has taught him that using women or pills to get over your problems was not the right solution and that he should face anything that came his way instead of trying to avoid it. And now, he could really say that he felt happy to be the man he was.

Betty has woken up and had been observing him with a smile: "Good morning, my lovely fiancé."

"Good morning, soon to be Mrs Meade. Did you sleep well?"

"Very well. What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about your influence in my life, Betty. I cannot thank you enough for coming into it. It is thanks to you that I feel really happy to be the man I am today."

"Daniel, I always saw that you were better than the persona you presented to the world. Do you remember the first thing you said to me when I crashed into Mode conference room glass on that first day?" Daniel grimaced when he remembered his actions on that first day.

Betty added: "You said: Are you all allright? That's when I saw that you were a good man underneath all that swager. And you forced me into that horrible photoshoot, you came to my house to apologize. Tell me, if you were really just an arrogant playboy, would you have done that?"

"I suppose not."

"You see."

"Yes, but you were the only one back then to see something good in me. You knew how I craved support and acceptance and you and your family gave me that. And your good influence was not only spread on me, but also on my mother. She adores you, you know."

"I love Mrs Meade. In some ways, she reminds me of my mother."

"I wish I could have met your mother."

"She would have loved you."

"Tell me about her."

Betty told him the games they played, the love she gave her, how she always encouraged her to follow her dreams. She talked about her disease and death frequently crying while he tried to soothe her with kisses and caresses.

Then he talked to her about his childhood which he described as "lonely". He hardly saw his parents and often were left to the nanny. He has lacked nothing in material things but he has lacked parental love and guidance for many years.

"You know Betty, I always envied you your family. For me, you were close knit, supporting and loving. It was something I always wanted but never really got."

"As soon as we became friends, you have been a part of the family. You helped us when we had problems. You accepted Justin for who he is. You helped my father and Hilda."

"I know your family is an essential part of you and I love them also on their own merit."

They talked for a while about many subjects getting closer and closer and deepening their knowledge and love of each other.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Coming back to New York.**

For Christmas, Daniel and Betty decided that they would go to New York to spend the holiday season with Betty's family. Claire, Alexis and DJ were also invited and had accepted.

One day, a few days before Christmas, Daniel asked Ignacio where Betty was. He replied that she was probably at the cemetery paying her respects to her mother. She always went there whenever she came back from a long trip. Ignacio gave him the directions to go there.

He found Betty immediately under a red umbrella. He approached to hear her say these words:

"Hi mom. I wanted to say good morning to you and tell you how happy I am. You always encouraged to believe in and follow my dreams. I love my new job. I am editor in chief of the magazine I always dreamt to run. I am in love and engaged to the most wonderful man I've ever met. He is my former boss Daniel meade, can you believe it? He is perfect and he makes me so happy. He is the one I always wanted to meet.»

«And you're the one I always wanted to meet.»

Betty startled, jumped and turned to face him : «Daniel! What are you doing here?"

«Your father told me where you were.» He took her in his arms and kissed her. "And I wanted to pay tribute to your mother. He turned towards the stone and added: "Mrs Suarez, it's Daniel Meade. I wanted to thank you to have brought to the world such a wonderful woman. I could not live without Betty. She gives me all the love, honesty and uprightness that I never believed existed in one person before I met her. She changed me so much. The man I am today, it's thanks to her. She inspires me both in my work and my life. I can assure you that I will do everything to make her as happy as she has made me. Thank you, Rosa.»

Betty was crying moved both by the words Daniel said but also that her mother was not present to take part in her happiness. She buried her face on Daniel's chest saying with a small voice: "I miss her so much.»

«I know. Believe me, I know. I would like to go see my father and Molly. »

«Let's go.» She put the flowers into the vase in front of the stone and murmured «I love you, mom.» Daniel put a bouquet also.

When they arrived at the other cemetary, Betty asked him if he wanted to be alone. He replied that he wanted her to be there. At the Meade family plot, his wife Molly was not present since he has spread the rest of her ashes elsewhere. But she had her epitaph as well as Bradford.

«Dad, it's Daniel. I wanted to thank you to have hired Betty as my assistant. Without knowing, you made me discover a priceless treasure. First a faithful and honest friend that inspired me and still does to make good choices. Then a future wife that I love above anything else and that gives me all the love I always dreamed. I think you would be surprised to see that the initial reason that made you hire her has failed. But now, I know that she is the only woman with whom I want to spend the rest of my life. You and I had our differences but I know you will be happy for me. Thanks to Betty, I have at least found my place in the world and the part I want to play in it.»

Then Daniel stared Molly's epitaph and added: "Molly, I want you to know that I loved you with all of my heart. I know you well and I am sure you would have been happy for me. Betty is a wonderful woman. It is thanks to her that I could love you. You know what type of man I was before. I told you all about it. But Betty changed me for the better. She is my savior. The time I spent with you was too short but I loved it. Thank you Molly!" He caressed the name on the stone.

Betty also thanked his father and Molly and said a few words to each. Daniel looked at her regretting once again not meeting her sooner. If he had, he would not have been immature for so long. He would have liked that all the arrogant, spoiled playboys had a Betty to oblige them to choose the right path.

Christmas with the Suarez family was spent lots of laughter and good cheer. Marc and Amanda have been invited to join. Like he was before them, Claire, Alexis, and DJ have immediately been charmed by the joyful, festive hospitality of Betty's family. Alexis was even quite bewildered like Daniel before her when Ignacio gave her an ornament to put in the tree.

During the Christmas meal, Ignacio tapped his glass and said: "I would like to propose a toast. I am proud to have raised my two wonderful daughters Hilda and Betty. Hilda, I am delighted to see your happiness with Bobby. I always knew you will find someone worthy of you and I am proud of you. I love you mija."

"Thank you, Papi." Hilda was near tears.

"Betty, I am proud you have followed your dreams and honored to be the father of the editor in chief of one of London's top ten magazines. I know your mother would have been very proud and happy for you. And I am even happier that you have found such a wonderful man to share your life. Daniel, I know of your love for my daughter and trust you will take care of her. When I first met you, I could immediately see that you were a good man. Welcome to the family son."

Betty hugged her father. And Daniel smiled and said: "Thank you dad."

Ignacio added: "Justin, I am proud of you. You have always followed your own rules and dreams and overcame any difficulty you may have encountered. And I am pleased that you have found someone who shares the same ideals you have." And he nodded smilingly at Austin.

Claire tapped her glass and said: "I would like to say something too."

"Of course, Mrs Meade."

"First, I would like to be called Claire. We will soon be family." And she smiled delightedly at Daniel and Betty who were looking at each other and smiling lovingly. "I wanted to say thank you to the Suarez family for welcoming us for this Christmas meal. I am glad to be a part of the family that made my son so happy. First because of his love for Betty, second for all the support and care you have given him over the years. Betty, it's been a long time since I considered you as a second daughter. You helped us so many times. You never judged Alexis for her life changing decision. You helped me to deal with my problems head on and not hide in booze. And above all, not only you became Daniel's best friend and helped him grow into a man I am proud to call my son but you also love him for what he is. I am delighted to witness the love between the two of you."

Betty was at the same time deeply moved by Claire's words and a little flustered to have so much compliments said about her. She hugged Claire.

"I am so happy for you. I love you." Said Claire.

"Thank you Claire, I love you too."

"Since this is announcement night, I have one to make as well." Said Hilda. "I am four months pregnant." The whole table exclaimed in joy. Ignacio, Betty and Justin hugged Hilda and the other women congratulated her while Bobby was looking rather proud and was congratulated by Daniel, Austin and Marc.

The meal resumed and Daniel looked at Betty. She was radiant basking into this joyful mood. She glanced at him and their looks could not separate. They were lost into each other's eyes. Daniel was thinking about Hilda's announcement. He hoped that soon they will be the ones to make such an announcement.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The new Mrs Meade.**

Finally came the day of the wedding. It was a beautiful March day in New York when Daniel woke up at the Meade mansion with a huge smile on his face. At last, the day has come. In a few hours, he will be united to the woman he loved.

According to tradition, he and Betty have not seen each other the day before the wedding. _A stupid tradition! How can I bear a day without her?_

He dressed himself with nervousness. He was fidgeting during the whole drive to the church and Claire tried to calm him without success as he paced back and forth while waiting for the wedding to begin.

Finally, the pews filled with their guests. The first ones were reserved to her family and at the other side his. Tyler was his best man. Then, Marc accompanied by his companion Troy, arrived. He smiled when he saw the nervousness of Daniel.

Finally the church was filled and it was the time for the bridesmaids to walk towards the aisle. Alexis was the first. She also smiled when she saw her brother's impatient and nervous expression. She was followed by Christina and Amanda. Hilda was the last to walk towards the aisle. She was wonderful on her blue matron of honor dress which has been altered to fit her six month's belly.

Finally the wedding march was heard and Daniel took a deep breath as he turned towards the doors. Ignacio was seen proudly escorting a radiant Betty under her veil. Daniel thought his grin could not go any wider but he was wrong. Happiness and love was clearly visible on his expression. He has forgotten all the guests. He even forgot Ignacio entirely focused on his future wife walking towards him. It has never seemed so long.

With a gesture as old as time, Ignacio kissed tenderly the head of his daughter before putting her hand in Daniel's. They hardly heard the priest begin the service until he asked Betty:

"Do you Betty Suarez, knowing this man's love for you and returning it, realizing his strengths and learning from them, recognizing his weaknesses and helping him to overcome them, take Daniel Meade to be your lawfully wedded husband?

"I do." Replied Betty her voice breaking by the force of her emotion.

"Place the ring on his finger." She slipped the ring on his finger and he smiled. _I am hers at last! I am her husband!_

"Do you Daniel Meade, knowing this woman's love for you and returning it, realizing her strengths and learning from them, recognizing her weaknesses and helping her to overcome them, take Betty Suarez to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Place the ring on her finger." _She is mine at last! I will keep her safe and happy for the rest of our life. _

"Now if you would like to say your vows."

Betty was first: "Daniel, for so long I…I wondered if I would ever find my prince, my soul mate. I would never have thought I will find him in my best friend. You have always been here to share the good and bad moments. You allowed me to rise, to dream because you said I was worthy of it. I love you. There isn't another soul on this planet who's ever made me half the person I am when I'm with you... I'm forever changed because of who you are and what you've meant to now…here we are…with our future before us…and I only want to spend it with you, my prince, my soul mate, my friend."

"Daniel, it is your turn."

"Betty, you are the person I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. Love is an emotion that we can't control, one that overwhelms logic and common sense. That's what it's like for me. I didn't plan on falling in love with you, and I doubt that you planned on falling in love with are my partner, my lover, my very best friend. My heart beats for you. You're the epitome of every attribute and quality I've ever looked for in another person... I can't stand next to you without wanting to hold you close for all eternity. I've never felt this before, and I like who I am because of it. I love you."

"Now, by the powers vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Daniel lifted his wife's veil and gently, then passionately kissed her on the lips. He didn't see the tears on his mother and sister's eyes, nor the ones in Hilda's eyes, nor the emotion on Ignacio's face, nor the wide smiles of delight of everyone. He did not hear the giggles and clearing of throats.

"Huh. Daniel." He heard Tyler's voice. "Daniel, you can stop now." _Why would I want to stop? _"Daniel, for god's sake! Save some for the honeymoon!"

Finally, they regretfully separated. Betty blushed when she heard the laughter but was too happy to really care. They walked down the aisle under the applause and flashes.

In the limo that drove them to the reception, they stayed for awhile silent.

"I love you, Mrs Meade."

"I love you Mr Meade."

They kissed and did not stop until the driver told me they have arrived.

They were welcomed by applause and took their place at their table. Hilda as a the matron of honor made a speech saying it was thanks to what she said at her own wedding that Daniel and Betty have found each other. Daniel nodded smilingly. Then all the bridesmaids made a small speech. Then Tyler made his best man's speech.

Daniel began to speak: "I wanted to thank our families and friends to be here on this wonderful day. I still can't believe that I was lucky enough to deserve the love of this extraordinary woman who is now mine. I hope to make her happy as she had made me. Without her, I would have stayed arrogant playboy Daniel Meade." There was laughter. « As many of you know, I did not immediately realized the treasure my father has found for me first as an assistant and quickly as a best friend. I was focused on external appearance and did not see that betty has remained the only constant in my life. She is honest which was sometimes hard to hear for an old selfish brat like I was." Once again, there was laughter. « She said she owes me everything because I allowed her to follow her dreams but it would be more fair to say that I owe her everything that I am now. I love you Betty Meade.»

Betty was moved to tears and kept him quite a while when he kissed her again. They fed each other wedding cake.

"Please welcome Mr and Mrs Daniel Meade for their first dance."

Daniel took his wife's left hand and Betty put her right arm around her neck. Will Young's **All the things you are** was heard.

_Time and again I've longed for adventure,  
Something to make my heart beat the faster.  
What did I long for? I never really knew.  
Finding your love I've found my adventure,  
Touching your hand, my heart beats the faster,  
All that I want in all of this world is you._

_You are the promised kiss of springtime  
That makes the lonely winter seem long.  
You are the breathl__ess hush of evening  
That lingers on the brink of a lovely song.  
You are the angel glow that lights a star,  
The dearest things I know are what you are._

_Some day my happy arms will hold you,  
And someday I'll know that moment divine,  
When all the things you are, are mine!_

Daniel loved to see his wife tenderly pressed against him, her head resting on his chest, a smile on her lips. She raised her eyes to meet his and their eyes locked. They did not see for a while the dance floor filling with couples. Betty let her eyes sweep over the room. She saw her father dance with Elena, Hilda with her husband, Justin with Austin, Marc with Troy, Amanda with Tyler. Alexis danced with her boyfriend Pierre that she has met in France. Daniel has met him a few times and thought he was a good guy.

DJ was talking to Claire who often looked towards him with a wide smile. Her smile got wider when she met his eyes. Then they introduced the traditional father- daughter dance. Daniel danced with Claire.

"I am so happy for you, darling. You are right. Betty is a treasure. Take good care of her."

"I intend to. I love her so much."

"I know you do. I hope to have grandchildren soon."

"Mom, we just got married!" he exclaimed but he added more seriously: "I would like that, mom."

Betty then danced with Justin, Bobby, Marc, Tyler, Stuart, Pierre, Amanda's father Spencer while he was dancing with his sister, Hilda, Amanda, Christina, Elena. After that, Daniel and Betty danced together for the rest of the evening.

Then, they decided to leave for their honeymoon. Betty threw her bouquet and he threw the garter and Amanda and Tyler were the ones to catch it.

For their honeymoon, they have decided to have a tour of some European countries during two weeks: France, Spain, Portugal, Italy and Greece before heading back to London to get back to work.

They spend the wedding night at the Meade mansion.

Betty has changed into extremely sexy lingerie that drove Daniel mad.

The night was filled with passion and numerous couplings. New positions were experienced.

They took the Meade private jet to leave New York. All their family gathered at the airport to see them off.

Daniel Meade's wedding was of course the main topic of tv and newspapers. Susuki St Pierre analyzed each moment.

Meanwhile, in Europe, Daniel was enjoying the tour with his new wife. Even museum visits that he had previously found rather boring became interesting with the presence of Betty at his side.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A surprise**

_(A.N: The next chapter will be the last.)_

Three months after their honeymoon, Daniel was worried. Since about a month, Betty was sick every morning. She kept telling him it was nothing but he could not help but worry. He did not want to lose Betty as he has lost Molly. So he decided to bring her to the doctor. Betty hoped she was pregnant but decided not to tell him anything so she could not create false hopes.

"Mr and Mrs Meade. I have the results and they are very clear."

"What does it say?" asked Daniel gripping Betty's hand anxiously.

"That you are going to be parents."

"What?"

"I knew it." Betty softly said.

"What? You knew it? And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want to create false hopes."

"Since when?" he asked the doctor.

"She is two months along."

"Two months? That means that during the honeymoon…"

"Very likely." Replied Betty smilingly.

"I am going to be a father.» A wide smile began to form on Daniel's face. He put a hand on the flat stomach of his wife. "Betty, can you believe it? I am going to be a father."

Betty laughed: "Of course, I can believe it. I am the one carrying it." She loved to see the happiness on her husband's face. She knew that Daniel has wanted a family for a long time. She felt happy and ready to be a mother with such a wonderful man at her side.

"Is there anything she has to avoid?" Daniel asked the doctor.

Betty rolled her eyes. He was beginning to take on the role of "overprotective father to be." She was not an invalid.

"If she does not overtire herself, she will be fine. The fetus is developing fine."

Finally, came the day were Betty and Daniel were to know the sex of their baby. They were holding hands and waiting impatiently for the picture on the monitor to show.

"And there we are. Do you want to know the sex?"

"Yes!" they both said at the same time.

"It's a little girl."

"A girl!" repeated Daniel with a big smile. "Wow! A girl! Is she all right?"

"She is completely fine."

"A little girl, wow!" He looked at Betty who was radiant. "I love you so much, Betty."

"I love you too." They kissed.

When they came back home, they were discussing girls names. They finally agreed on honoring their respective mothers by calling her Rosa Claire. Daniel loved putting his hands on Betty's pregnant belly and talk to his little girl to feel her kicking. Betty was often moved to tears by the devotion he showed to his unborn child. On her fifth month, they decided to move to another apartment so they could have enough space to welcome their baby.

Needless to say, the whole family was thrilled when they told them the news. Claire was even more delighted when they told her that her name will be the baby's second name and sent tons of baby's things. Alexis sent tons of baby accessories, toys and designer baby clothes from France. Hilda, who has recently given birth to a girl called Lily, with the help of Justin also sent tons of baby things. Ignacio was moved by the name they picked. Claire and the Suarez family said they will come visit two weeks after the baby's birth to give time to themselves as new parents.

Daniel decided to delegate most of his work as the birth approached. Betty has taken her maternity leave when she was six months pregnant. The day of the birth ,10th of December, was not pleasant for Daniel and Betty. Betty had to wait for 12 hours and was not in a very good mood because of it.

"It is time, Mrs Meade. Your baby is ready to be born."

"Oh thank god!" said Betty through clenched teeth as she was hit by another painful contraction. She gripped Daniel's hands "Don't leave me!"

"I am not going anywhere."

The midwife told Betty: "Now Betty, I need you to push as hard as you can."

Betty pushed and screamed. "I am sorry, baby. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Repeated Daniel who hated to see Betty suffer.

"Damnit Daniel! If you say "I'm sorry" one more time…" threatened Betty while panting.

"I'm…" he wisely stopped when he saw the glare on his wife's face. "Push, baby, push!"

"The baby is almost out. One more big push, Betty."

"There she is." Said the midwife. Daniel and Betty with enormous emotion heard the cries of their daughter. The midwife lifted Rosa so that the parents could take their first look at her. Betty and Daniel were crying tears of joy.

"She is so beautiful." Said Daniel.

"And so tiny." Added Daniel.

"Would you like to cut the cord, Daddy?"

"Yes, of course." He cut the cord.

"Where are they taking her?" fretted Betty.

"Do not worry. They are just cleaning her a bit."

"Ok. Careful with her. She is really tiny."

Betty then gazed at Daniel and he gazed back at her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." And they gently kissed.

"There you go, Mr and Mrs Meade, your newborn daughter, Rosa Claire Meade." The midwife put Rosa into Betty's arms.

Their daughter had Daniel's blue eyes. Rosa gazed at her parents who were looking at her with the adoring look shared by all parents word wide. Daniel trailed a finger to caress her cheek and his smile widened when one of her tiny hands gripped his finger. Then she yawned and fell asleep. Soon after, Betty did the same exhausted by the birth.

Daniel sat himself in the seat near Betty's bed holding his daughter. He began to talk to her with all the love and tenderness he had for her: "Good afternoon, Rosa. Welcome to the world, my darling. You are so beautiful, my lovely princess. I love you so much, you and your mommy." He gently kissed her on the forehead.

He stayed contemplating his daughter's slumber. When Betty woke up, she smiled to witness the loving and worshipping expression on Daniel's face as he tenderly and gently rocked Rosa.

"You will be a great father, Daniel."

Daniel raised his head to stare at Betty. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long."

"How are you feeling?"

"I am still tired but I feel much better. I love seeing you with Rosa."

"She is perfect, isn't she?"

Rosa soon woke up crying to claim her meal. The midwife instructed Betty how to correctly breastfeed Rosa. Daniel was fascinated not only by the sounds Rosa made when she fed but also by the expression of pure bliss on Betty's face as she gazed at their daughter. Afterwards, Rosa fell asleep once again.

"You need to tell our families. I am going to rest awhile."

"All right."

Daniel called Alexis first since France was so close clockwise from England. Alexis was delighted and spent quite a lot of time congratulating him and insisted that he sent her pictures as soon as possible. DJ joined his congratulations in French.

Then Daniel called Ignacio. At New York, it was 10 in the morning.

"Daniel, your mother is visiting us now. What news?"

"Rosa was born an hour ago!" he almost shouted with joy.

Ignacio shouted with joy and he heard him announce it to the whole room.

"Daniel, that's wonderful! How is Betty and how is Rosa?"

"Betty is very well, only very tired. She is sleeping now. Rosa is also resting after being fed."

"Let me talk to him." He heard his mother's voice. Ignacio gave her the phone.

"Daniel, I am so happy for you! What does Rosa look like?"

"She has my blue eyes. She has Betty's skin tone. She is so beautiful!"

"Is Betty all right?"

"She is very well."

"I want pictures as soon as you can take it. I can't wait to meet my new grandchild in two weeks."

"I can't wait for you to meet her! I am so happy, mom! I want to be the best father for her."

"You will be. Congratulations son!"

Hilda, Justin, and Bobby added their congratulations.

The next day, the nurse came to take some photos. She took a lot of them. Daniel selected a few of them that he sent to their families.

Then they left the hospital to come back to their apartment. The press has heard of the Meade heir birth and flocked to the apartment to be the first to have a picture. Betty and Daniel discussed before deciding to place a birth announcement into a major newspaper with a picture.

Rosa was a beautiful and calm baby and was doted upon by her parents, her grandparents, her aunts and uncles, her cousins. After her first birthday, Daniel and Betty decided to move back to New York. Mr Dunne was very sad to lose Betty but understood the reason of her move. She appointed one of her colleagues as new editor in chief. She had worked with her and felt Helen Cody would be perfect to take over her. Daniel handed the reigns of his sponsoring agency to one of his of his most trusted employee who he felt confident will continue the work Daniel has done brilliantly. Betty and Daniel wanted to be near their families. They moved into a house in Manhattan.

They both agreed that they wanted more children so two years after Rosa, Natasha Molly was born on March 17th, followed three years later by Justin Ignacio on May 18th and finally two years later, William Bradford was born on September 22th.

Daniel recreated in New York his sponsoring agency and Betty created the magazine that she had pitched at the YETI application interview, B Magazine. It became as famous, successful, and renowned in its own field as Mode was.

Ignacio Suarez married Elena while Hilda had another girl called Anna. Justin had gone out for 6 years with Austin before separating and meeting Samuel, his current companion. He had become a renowned Broadway artist before becoming a sought after screen writer.

Marc St James went steady with Troy and Amanda had married Tyler and had two children the twins Nathan Spencer and Marc Scott. Marc became the co editor in chief of Mode with DJ after Wilhemina's retirement.

Looking back on his life, Daniel could honestly say that the only one who has brought so much people happiness was his Betty. She has allowed him to grow, and loved him for who he was almost from the first moments of their acquaintance. She has made him feel loved and wanted and allowed him to become a loving and concerned father who was sometimes a bit overprotective, especially with his two daughters. He didn't want them to suffer from the likes of his former self. Never would he have thought that a simple, modest girl from Queens would allow him to unlock his good, kind, generous heart and discover the joys of married life and paternity. Thank you Betty!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Epilogue or storytelling**

_(8 years after the birth of Rosa__. Last chapter and last lemon.)_

In the Meade house, chaos reigned. But after all, what can you expect with three young children running everywhere and getting into all sorts of scrapes. The eldest child Rosa was 8, her younger sister Natasha was 6, their first brother Justin was 3 and their youngest brother William turned 1 a week before.

Betty was running everywhere trying to get them ready for dinner and calm William who was crying loudly. The front door opened and a male voice was heard: "Where are my darlings?"

"Daddy!" shouted several voices. And the children ran to their father and welcomed him home with hugs and kisses and little William stopped crying and said "Da" stretching his arms towards him. Betty has opted to work from home for a few years until all her children went to school. And after that, she will go back to work but will cut down on her hours so she could spend as much as possible with her children. Daniel will do the same.

"Hello darling, how was your day?" asked Betty.

"It went well but I am glad to be home." Daniel kissed Betty on the lips and his youngest son on the forehead.

"The dinner is ready."

They began to dine. Rosa talked about she has done in her third grade class. Natasha showed the art work she has done for her first grade art class. Justin has recently started nursery school. The family went well.

Afterwards, the children all gathered around their father. He has taken the habit to tell them all a story before sending them to bed. So Rosa and Natasha put their head on each of their father's shoulders and stared at him impatiently. After Betty had fed and put to bed little William, she came back in the room and Justin sat on her knees.

Daniel cleared his throat and began: "Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Modernia lived this prince called Danny." The beginning of the story made Betty smile. "Like all princes Danny was very rich but he was not very kind. But Prince Danny was quite unhappy because his father King Brad did not love him."

"It's sad for Prince Danny." Said Rosa.

"One day, the king Brad decided that prince Danny was too lazy and needed to work. So the king decided to give him work as boss to a very important business he was running. But since Prince Danny was too distracted, the king decided to find someone who could help him do his job.

Meanwhile, in a kingdom not very far from Modernia, lived a very good family. They were also a very special family. They were all wizards and fairies. The father wizard was good and kind and always loved to cook something really good to his family or friends. The father wizard had two daughters who were very powerful fairies. The first one, Hillary had the power to make everyone beautiful. But the second one, Beatriz…" Betty's smile widened especially when she saw her husband's loving gaze. "was the most special one. She had the power to give everyone she knew happiness."

"That's great." Said Natasha.

"Yes. It's a wonderful power." Agreed her older sister.

"Finally, the last wizard on this family, James had the power to give everyone joy. Fairy Beatriz had heard about this job to help Prince Danny and was interested. King Brad saw her and though she would be perfect so he asked her to come. But fairy Beatriz has also the power to hide her true beauty so that only people who had good hearts could see it."

"When he first met fairy Beatriz, Prince Danny was not happy and very nasty to her and made her unhappy."

"Bad Danny." Said Justin and all of them laughed.

"But fairy Beatriz saw that he was a good prince but he was hiding it like she was hiding her true beauty. Prince Danny also saw something special in the fairy and asked her to come back to help him. And little by little, day by day, with fairy Beatriz's help, Prince Danny began to become a better man. Prince Danny and fairy Beatriz became very close friends. Many times, she helped him when evil witch Mina tried to get them out of the big business.

Fairy Beatriz was ideal for Prince Danny and when he met her whole family, he really liked them. And little by little, Fairy Beatriz began to show to Prince Danny her true beauty. One day, Fairy Hillary married a very good man called Billy and at her wedding, she said words that Prince Danny realize he has fallen in love with his best friend Fairy Beatriz."

"That's great!" interrupted Natasha.

"Yeah, really great!" agreed Rosa.

"But at the same time, Fairy Beatriz has found a new job in a new city far away and she wanted to go."

"No!" said the three children.

"Prince Daniel was very sad and tried to make her stay but finally understood that going to this new city made her happy and he let her go."

"It was not long after Fairy Beatriz has gone that Prince Daniel understood that he could not live without Fairy Beatriz. So he left to go to the city where she lived."

"Yay!" enthused Natasha.

"He told her he loved her and she replied that she needed to think. Fairy Beatriz was very wise. Prince Danny thought it was difficult to wait but he wanted her to be happy. A month later, Fairy Beatriz told him she loved him too. They married and had a lot of children and lived happily ever after."

"It was a great story, Daddy." Said Natasha.

"I loved it too." Added her sister.

"Prince and fairy happy!" clapped Justin.

"Now you must all go to bed." Said Betty. There were protest of course but the children were tired so did not protest too long. Each children kissed and hugged their father and mother as they tucked them in their beds.

While in the corridor leading to their bedroom, Betty put her arms around Daniel's waist.

"I love you, Prince Danny."

"I love you too, Fairy Beatriz."

They kissed and it quickly turned passionate. Daniel took his wife in his arms and hurried to the bedroom. He closed the door and turned to face his wife. Betty was looking at him with desire pouring out of her eyes and expression. He quickly pulled her in his arms and took off her shirt while she was taking his. Then he began to kiss every inch of her exposed skin while she was running her hands over his chest and teasing his nipples with her fingers. Daniel began to caress her breasts through her bra while she was whimpering.

She unhooked her bra and he began to kiss and suck on her right breast while his left hand was playing with the left breast. His right hand began to inch under her skirt until his fingers reached her sex which he began to caress. Betty was moaning and her hand inched downward to do the same on her husband's boxers which made him groan.

Daniel took off her skirt and she took off his trousers and socks. They were standing looking at each other. Daniel's passionate gaze made Betty weak on the knees and at the same time made her feel like she was the most beautiful woman on earth. When they first began to make love, Betty was worried knowing Daniel's preferences but he soon showed her that he loved the way she looked and that he will not want her to be different.

Betty laid on the bed. Daniel crawled on top of her and begin to kiss his way downwards until he reached his favourite spot. His actions caused Betty to orgasm loudly. Thank god the children were heavy sleepers! He kissed her on the lips and entered and began to move within her.

Betty grabbed his ass to pull him deeper while cries of extasy escaped her. Daniel picked up speed while he was shouting her name while they were coming.

The aftermath of lovemaking were always treasured by them. They were talking about each other's day. Daniel asked her advice when he was hesitant about something like he has taken the habit to do for many years. She asked him his view about this article she was putting in her magazine. They were truly partners, close but also giving the other the space they sometimes needed. They have found their balance. Of course they fought but their quarrels generally did not last long and they made up with love making or evening alone like going to the movies or theater.

And they loved spending time with their children: Bringing them to Coney Island. During the summer, they went to the beach or for long walks in Yellowstone national park. They have agreed that when the children will be older, they will go for their summer holidays to different places. One year, they came back to England, another they went to France and so on.

Rosa grew up to be a doctor and married at 26 to her boyfriend of three years, Ethan Morgan. Natasha took her mother's place as editor in chief of B Magazine when she retired. She married at 28 to Mark Worthing. Justin became a well known chef and settled in France with his wife Isabelle Dorette. Finally, William had a rebellious phase where he was reproducing his father's former behavior of womanizing. But just like his father, he finally met his match. Laura Henderson refused to take any of his crap so William amended himself so he could deserve her. He had to wait many months of suspense before she could tell him that she loved him. William married her when he was 30.


End file.
